


Practical Joke. 恶作剧Ⅱ

by KKKanyas



Series: Practical Joke万狼和查鼠系列 [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKanyas/pseuds/KKKanyas
Summary: 新部分续写了老万视角的整个过程，有着Charles说不知道的搞笑和辛酸（？）





	

**Author's Note:**

> 白色情人节完成的，AO3一直没放，依旧90度鞠躬感谢每一位看文的各位，你们的支持是我最大的动力。

——Practical Joke. 恶作剧。  
  
  
「又来了！」  
  
小溪边刚喝完水的灰狼Logan忍不住翻了他今天的第二十三次白眼。  
  
站在一旁的Scott听到他的抱怨摇了摇头，十分担忧这样的情况再持续这样下去，Logan早晚有一天会翻白眼翻成‘白眼狼’。  
  
因为在他们的不远处——那个拥有亮黑色皮毛、以眼神威严淡漠而受到全森林小动物们畏惧的狼群首领Erik——又开始坐在那一动不动地露出那种完全不符合其身份地位的、飘散着恋爱酸臭味的、‘鲨鱼式’傻笑了。  
  
「他从昨天晚上和Charles分开之后就等在原地几乎没动过！」  
  
Logan转了个身甩着尾巴不顾Scott一脸嫌弃的表情，硬是要挤坐在后者的旁边，舔了舔沁在胡须上的水珠咂咂嘴，「就因为Charles和他说今天还在那里见面！而且你看到没有，前面Shaw从他面前路过他都没有追上去！」  
  
「我觉得这没什么不好。」Scott并没有把Logan的话完全听进去，他屈起右爪在草地上无聊随意地扒拉着泥土，「反正恐吓从来都对Shaw没效果。」  
  
「不！这不一样！」Logan讨厌Scott宁愿看着草地都不愿意多看他几眼，于是他大叫着反驳，整个身体都突然躺倒在草地上翻滚到Scott脚边，脑袋闯入Scott的视线里，「承认吧Scott，Erik已经失去他的智商和领袖天分了。」  
  
「Logan，拜托别这么刻薄。」Scott故意用爪子踩了一下Logan的耳朵，抛下灰狼准备去巡逻，「Erik只是恋爱了，全森林都知道。」  
  
  
  
是的，全森林都知道。  
  
事实上在森林里的所有动物们之间，都流传着爱神丘比特某天来森林里打猎，一不小心手滑把所有‘爱之箭’都瞄准了Erik的传闻。  
  
「而且那些箭都射中了Erik的脑子！」Logan当时曾在听到百灵鸟们叽叽喳喳谈论这些时狼嚎出了声，顷刻间树上十几对翅膀被惊吓地扑腾上了天，晃得树叶哗哗落下洒了他一身。  
  
为此他还收到了Scott发自内心的鄙视和来自反欺凌小队长Raven带领得一群小跟班们的严厉声讨。   
  
可作为传闻的焦点人物，Erik却完美屏蔽了对周遭的一切关注，仍旧沉浸在风暴般来临的幸福之中。他在一棵红松树下等Charles，他们昨天在这分别，约好今天早晨还在这见，Erik觉得暂时也没有别的事可做，所以他可以就留在原地等，这样就不会迟到了。  
  
顺便还能安静地回味最近的的事，因为那些对于Erik来说都有点突如其来又不可思议，就像蜗牛和乌龟因双方速度太快发生车祸，就像蜜蜂和蝴蝶因花蜜太多得了糖尿病，就像Erik第一次在溪边见到Charles那样...  
  
没错，溪边。  
  
他们第一次见面才不是Charles认为的英雄救美的戏码(尽管Charles强烈抗议关于‘美’这个词对他的定义！），而是发生在另一个比这还要早得多的时候，准确地计算的话——Erik看向附近另一棵被尖利爪子做了记号的冷杉，仔细数了数上面的刻痕——那该是他们正式见面前的一个月零十七天。  
  
  
  
那天Erik和狼群刚刚帮助麋鹿们驱赶了前来侵略领地的三只鬣狗，热血沸腾的追逐奔跑后，狼群决定先停留在森林那条清澈宽敞的溪边休整一下再去巡逻。Erik在短暂汲取了一点水分之后，便昂首挺胸地迈步到河边突起的一块草堆上坐下，孤傲冷冽的视线扫视着周围的情况。  
  
Logan和Scott按惯例依旧在不远处呲牙咧嘴地互相啃咬着对方的耳朵和脖子打架，好像精力完全没被急速的冲刺消耗完似的，Alex则嘟嘟囔囔地又在和Azazel抱怨着，类似希望那群有勇无谋的鬣狗们能真的在脑子里装下点除了吃的以外其他什么有用的东西，这样他们就能充分意识到彼此的实力悬殊，不用劳驾狼群每月都要驻守森林与草原的边界去阻止他们入侵了，这很费时间和精力。  
  
「别说的你好像没有享受这种的乐趣，Alex。」  
  
Erik实在有点听不下去这样的口是心非，明明在和鬣狗的追逐赛中跑得最起劲的就是Alex，他还兴奋地大声欢呼嚎叫了，不久肯定就会有一大堆动物来投诉他们噪音扰民，想到这里Erik就头疼。  
  
可看在上帝的份上！他们是为了谁在保护这片森林？为什么那些柔弱的、整天只会吃吃水果和树叶的食草动物就不能稍稍体谅一下作为他们食肉动物的苦呢，Erik这么想着，愤慨地从喉咙里发出一声嘟囔声，把视线转向了更远方。  
  
然后Erik看见了一个毛绒绒圆滚滚的身体，和森林里被称为最聪明书呆子的白山羊Hank一起在河对岸，毛球正从地上拔起一根形状奇怪的花草，Erik猜这一定费了小个子很大的劲，因为草离开地面时他都差点滚了一圈。  
  
Erik没见过他，他是什么动物？Erik眯起了眼睛头往前伸了伸。  
  
哦！一只豚鼠。  
  
豚鼠高兴地蹦跳着走向山羊，伸出爪子踮起脚尖，把草举到了Hank的面前，作为山羊的Hank居然也不吃，只是在低头认真地观察了一会嗅了嗅之后就用嘴把青草衔进了脚边的一个竹篮子里，继续和豚鼠滔滔不绝，看上去很兴奋。  
  
他们在做什么或者说什么？Erik疑惑地歪起了脑袋，距离太远了他什么都听不见，但看看那只小豚鼠，他笑得开心地都快要鼓成一团了，这对于Erik来说莫名的充满吸引力。  
  
于是Erik站起身离开了草堆，踩着步子缓缓地向河岸靠近，高高地竖起耳朵企图用猎食者天生的敏锐听觉捕捉些话题的蛛丝马迹。可是他们似乎要离开了，因为Hank低头咬住了竹篮子，甩着短尾巴准备向一条小径转身，小豚鼠站在山羊的右蹄子旁正四处张望着。  
  
可不能让他们发现堂堂狼群首领居然在乘人不备偷听，Erik为此警觉地低下头佯装喝水，视线却依旧黏在对面的身影上，然后，小豚鼠湛蓝的眼睛就闯入了他的视线里。  
  
哦，他的眼睛真美，里面像是装着星辰大海，豚鼠眼睛都是这么蓝的吗？  
  
Erik情不自禁这样想，他被这样迷人的蓝宝石吸引住了，甚至忘记了伪装，情不自禁地想要继续向前踱步。  
  
可惜蓝宝石的主人似乎根本没太注意河对岸的情况，只是短暂一秒就转头收回了视线，这让Erik十分失望，脑子里拼命叫嚣着想要靠近。  
  
「嘿！Erik！你要干什么？！」  
  
Logan的声音突兀地打断了Erik，这很令Erik生气，那头灰狼会坏了他的好事的！他要回头咆哮地让Logan走开点别管闲事去折腾Scott就好。无奈现实是Erik思维到了嘴没跟上，因为下一秒他就一脚踏空猛地坠入了爱河——不，比这糟糕多了——是摔了河里并伴随噗通一声溅起大片水花，吓走了一大团正在郊游的鱼群。  
  
一切都发生得太快了，在其他狼都还没赶来的及过来嘲笑Erik之前，Erik的第一反应居然是望向对岸寻找那个毛球的身影，可惜那里已经什么都没有了，失望的Erik叹了口气，却发现自己没法呼吸了，因为水正涌进他的鼻子和肺里，哦上帝，他要淹死了。  
  
「完美的游泳姿势，先生。」Scott站在岸上一脸惊讶地看Erik开始疯狂地在水里扑腾，准备搭把手把呛了水的Erik咬上来，结果被见证了全过程的目击者Logan和Alex等狼爆发出的恐怖笑声惊得差点自己也跟着滑下去。  
  
疯狂的嘲笑让Erik的大脑清醒了一点，他放弃了徒劳的挣扎，拜托，他应该记得这里的水位还没到他脖子呢，他只需要站站好就行了，于是Erik踩了两下水调整身姿，终于让头彻底离开了水平面。  
  
「天呐Erik你哈哈哈哈——」Logan笑得都在抽抽了，「——你摔在水里的样子就像个泡开了的胖大海！」  
  
Erik希望Logan就这么笑到气绝身亡就很好。  
  
「多谢你们。」Erik翻了一个白眼，板着脸拖着湿答答的身体跳上岸。  
  
看到Erik像个落汤鸡一样狼狈的姿态，唯一绷住没笑的Scott摇着头问他，「Erik，你为什么这么做？」  
  
Erik才不准备告诉他们，他会被彻底笑死的，他的内心还在为失去了和小豚鼠见面的机会而沮丧着呢，而这群混蛋就知道落井下石。所以为了堵住他们好奇的嘴，Erik报复性地故意跑到狼群中央疯狂甩起了身上的水珠，引起了一阵不满的叫喊。  
  
  
  
「Erik，听说你最近在练习花样跳水。」作为Erik唯一的跨种族好友，白狐女王Emma在事情发生过后的第二天就前来探望(嘲笑？)他，一向高贵冷艳的脸上也流露出了一点幸灾乐祸，「你脑子有没有进水？」  
  
「没有！谢谢关心，你可以走了再见。」Erik觉得自己多年在狼群树立的威严全都在昨天被水冲走了，渣都不剩。  
  
「别这么讨人厌Erik，我是来关心你的。」Emma优雅地在Erik面前坐下，卷起尾巴向前弯曲盖住自己的白爪，「我了解你，一定是有什么东西让你晃神了，就在河的对岸？」  
  
Erik有时候真的怀疑Emma是一只会读心的狐狸，只有这样才能解释为什么从小到大她总能猜到Erik的举动都意味着什么意图，可是分享感情上的事？Erik不敢确定Emma会不会听了就此笑他笑到天荒地老。  
  
「嘿，停止你没用的头脑风暴出点声行吗？」Emma白色的尾巴都不耐烦地摆动着了。  
  
Emma总比他的那群狼队友们要靠谱一点吧，可从何说起呢？Erik皱起了眉头，他找不到任何合适的形容词给Emma好好描述小豚鼠，他甚至都不知道对方的名字。  
  
Erik不安地抖了抖耳朵。  
  
这个动作被Emma完全看在眼里，这太让人震惊了，Emma立刻惊叹出声，「天呐Erik，你的耳朵在乱动，你只有在害羞才会这么做！你喜欢上谁了！」Emma快要失去形象地跳起来，凑到Erik跟前。  
  
「是谁！你必须告诉我。」Emma死死盯着他，「能让你的金属脑袋开窍，太不容易了。」  
  
「你能小声点吗！我也不知道他是谁。」Erik用头把Emma往树林深处的小角落拱了拱，以防又被谁听到，「我也是第一次见他，我只知道他是个豚鼠，有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。」  
  
「一见钟情！Erik！这简直不可思议！」Emma差点被这个消息惊得喘不上气，在Erik周围来回地绕，阳光下白色的皮毛晃得Erik头晕，「还是个食草动物！我到现在都记得某人曾经不屑地评论他们为‘柔弱的、整天只会吃吃水果和树叶的——」  
  
「Emma！那是曾经！」  
  
「别想着磨灭事实，Erik。」Emma不理睬他，继续踱步念叨，「而且还是一个蓝眼睛的豚——等等。」Emma像是想到了什么。  
  
「你该不会说的是Charles吧？那个对谁都友好得不像话的漂亮豚鼠？总是不自知地爱用蓝眼睛向所有人放电的家伙？」  
  
「你认识他？」Erik不太满意Emma对小豚鼠的形容，但，全森林应该不会再有第二只豚鼠拥有那样特别的眼睛了。  
  
「当然，事实上是全森林几乎都认识他，他很爱交朋友。」Emma回答。  
  
可是他就没有和我交朋友。Erik在心里默默地嘀咕，他才不能这么说出来，这会显得他小心眼又楚楚可怜。  
  
「因为你们俩是不同世界的人，Erik，」Emma像是听到了Erik的想法，残忍地指出，「最明显的，你能吃他，而他只能吃素。」  
  
噢耶，听听看，多令人绝望的消息，Erik讨厌Emma。  
  
「但这不是问题。」Emma的话又立刻让Erik重燃希望，「我可以帮你，Erik，教你怎么追他。」  
  
Emma今天真美。Erik 突然觉得。  
  
「认识你那么久我居然第一次发现你可以是个正面角色。」Erik抑制不住兴奋地甩起了尾巴。  
  
「我是有条件的，你得承包我今年冬天的伙食，我要草原羚羊。」Emma补充。  
  
「没问题。」Erik想都没想就点头同意了，甚至还咧嘴笑了起来。  
  
Emma不是没见过他笑，也知道他笑起来有些渗人，但这个笑容，完全超过了Emma所能承受的范围，「停下，别笑了。」她嫌弃地向后退了一步坐下，「牙龈都露出来了。」  
  
「有吗？」Erik呲着牙依然没有收敛的迹象。  
  
「Erik，说认真的。」Emma表情严肃，「你对Charles 就不能这么笑，你会吓跑他。」  
  
  
  
然而一个多月的时间还是就这么悄悄地溜走了，Emma说要帮忙牵线搭桥这件事却被一拖再拖。Emma每次在Erik露出苦瓜脸时都说他还没有准备好，可她又从来不告诉Erik什么才叫真的准备好，这简直就是在耍他！Emma是要他等到海枯石烂，而Erik发誓如果这样的话，Emma是绝对得不到任何食物过冬的。  
  
兔子急了都会咬人，更何况是Erik，所以在前几天，Erik碰巧救了快要被人类抓走的Hank时，他都差点没忍住直接当着狼群的面向Hank问出‘我对Charles一见钟情了，你能介绍我相亲吗？’这样丢脸又丢自尊的蠢问题，幸好，Hank让他都没来的及问就先吓得晕了过去。  
  
Erik觉得自己距离Charles之间似乎还有着千万个艰难险阻。  
  
「你最近总是发呆Erik。」Logan抱怨着，今天轮到他和Erik一起执行日常巡逻任务，可头狼明显不在状态，然而轻微不寻常的声响引起了Logan的注意，他警惕地竖起耳朵观察着周围的动静并通知Erik，「你听，什么声音？」  
  
在面对自己肩负的责任时，Erik仍旧不允许自己有任何的懈怠，他努力把关于Charles的一切在脑中暂时放到一边，调动敏锐的听觉和嗅觉神经进行勘察来源——灌木丛。  
  
他和Logan心神领会地使了个眼色，压低了身体用脚下肉垫踏着不出声的步子向斜前方的一个巨大灌木丛靠近，那里的枝叶正在轻微的抖动，还传来悉悉索索的奇怪声音，虽然听起来不像是太具有威胁性的对手——  
  
「——呀！」躲在灌木丛里的两个生物被Erik突然探进来的大头吓得一阵尖叫，眼看着两个毛乎乎的扫荡腿就要飞过来，幸亏Erik躲闪及时，两个生物攻击失败砸到了草地上。  
  
「我知道最近怪事多。」Logan站在一旁盯着那两个摔得缩成一团的生物，一脸不可置信，「但千万别告诉我，有两只兔子准备在这伏击我们。」  
  
Erik转过身看向那两个白花花的身影，的确是两只兔子，他刚才是差点被兔子攻击了吗？  
  
「不不不！我们只是以为你是Shaw！他刚刚经过这里抢走了我们的胡萝卜！」其中一只兔子急忙解释。  
  
「是的！Shaw！那个可怕的黄鼠狼。」另一只兔子委屈地附和。  
  
「又是Shaw。」Logan咬牙切齿，「他往哪跑了？」  
  
「我们刚才看到他往东边去了。」兔子齐刷刷地指向灌木丛后。  
  
「奥天！我记得Charles也在那个方向呢，还带着一个大苹果。」一只兔子紧张地捂住心口，「Shaw一定不会放过他的。」  
  
Charles！他刚才听到了什么，Erik心脏一下子猛地揪起。  
  
「你说Charles也在那？！」Erik的音调因为担心而提高了，他呼地冲到兔子面前瞪着灰绿色的眼睛，吓得兔子一阵哆嗦，他们慌忙点头。  
  
Shaw可能会伤害Charles，那个不讲理的混蛋。  
  
甚至也不和Logan解释，Erik立刻纵身一跳越过高高的灌木丛就往东边跑。  
  
黑色的矫健身影在树丛间急速穿梭，搜寻着脑海中曾出现无数次的蓝色双眸可能会出现的每个角落，直到前方传来属于Shaw的沙哑凶狠的声音：「我的手就是用来抢别人的！」  
  
果然，映入眼帘的就是Shaw张牙舞爪逼近Charles企图用蛮力伤害他的场景，这时候尾随而来的Logan也及时赶到了，站在Erik的身后安静地等待Erik的下一步行动。  
  
「所以我劝你现在就乖乖把东西给我，蓝眼睛！否则别怪我——」Shaw的尖爪子就要碰到Charles了。  
  
「——怪你什么？」Erik努力克制着想要冲上去把Shaw直接撕成碎片的本能，这太血腥了不适合美好的Charles，他可以和Shaw秋后算账，「Shaw我有没有说过再让我发现你抢别人东西你会被怎样？」  
  
就在这个时候他面前的Charles转头了，在阳光下用湛蓝的眸子直直地看向Erik，就像寒冬黑夜里唯一的光热源，吸引着Erik的全世界，无法移开视线。  
  
这距离真的足够近了，对于只一次远远眺望过Charles的Erik来说，真的足够让他兴奋一整天了，而且这种见面方式对于正面形象的树立绝对不算糟，Erik暗自庆幸。  
  
「Shaw跑了，要追上去再和他‘谈谈’吗？」Logan也不是很想打扰Erik和面前这位蓝眼睛仓鼠和谐的对视氛围，但是总得有人为刚才的两只兔子伸张正义不是吗，都去谈恋爱了，坏人谁来抓？  
  
意料之中的Erik把接下来的后续工作推给了Logan，灰狼挑起了一边的眉毛饶有兴趣地在离开前再次打量那只豚鼠然后就一个箭步窜了出去。  
  
然而当只剩下Charles和他独处时，Erik才充分意识到，Emma所说的他还没有准备好是什么意思，因为他除了傻看着Charles以外完全不知道接下来该干什么。  
  
说什么？你好我叫Erik，你叫Charles，我刚才救了你所以你得报答我，比如和我约个会谈个恋爱。  
  
不不不！  
  
「你好？你要吃我吗？」  
  
奥上帝啊，Charles先说话了，Erik的耳朵不受控地乱动，Charles的声音也很好听，虽然他以为Erik要吃他，「不，我不吃豚鼠。」  
  
「可你为什么盯着我？」Charles吐了一口起放下防备，那样自然的姿态可爱极了，他眨着蓝眼睛无辜地问Erik。  
  
为什么？他问为什么，难道...Erik的眼神表达得还不足够含情脉脉吗？那就告诉他，勇敢的、帅气的告诉他，结束苦情的单恋，机会难得，一举拿下！一个声音在Erik的脑子里碎碎念，鼓动着他的心脏。  
  
「因为我喜欢你——」  
  
麻烦打住，停下！Erik在看到Charles惊讶表情的瞬间清醒了，他怀疑自己真的是脑子进水了才会在第一次见面时就这么脱口而出，他会像Emma说的那样吓到Charles的，Charles会认为他是个态度轻浮的家伙并且从此再也不正眼看他。  
  
他得想办法补救！然后Erik四处打漂的余光就看见了Charles身后的苹果。  
  
「——的苹果...」  
  
Erik恭喜自己创造了史上最蠢最生硬最尴尬最此地无银三百两的对话内容，他宁愿自己从没有出生过，并希望世界没有他依然和平。  
  
然而Charles居然真的也相信了他的鬼话还决定把苹果送给他作为谢礼，这让Erik开始质疑整件事的真实性，特别是Charles在正确喊出Erik的名字时，Erik觉得自己掉进了软绵绵的云里，像活在梦里。  
  
「Erik！Scott传来消息北边有情况。」  
  
这大概会是Logan唯一一次在正确时间内的正式出场，Erik暗自庆幸，因为他实在找不到该怎么去应对Charles的任何问题了，少说少错是目前能挽回他形象的最佳措施。  
  
「再见，Charles.」Erik不舍地说。  
  
然后尽量让自己显得果决地转身跑向了北边森林。  
  
「我想起来了Erik。」Logan跟在他身后一边跑一边仍不停嘴，「我们上次在河边见过那个蓝眼睛是吧？就在你摔进河——」  
  
「——我忘了拿苹果。」Erik突然急刹车停了下来，害得灰狼差点撞向树杆。  
  
「啥？」Logan怀疑自己没听清。  
  
「我说苹果。」Erik反常地耐心重复，还向Logan呲起了笑，「听着Logan，我要给你提前放假，你替我回去拿苹果。」  
  
「啥？」Logan真的怀疑要不是自己耳朵出了问题就是Erik脑子出了问题。  
  
Erik拒绝回答，也不给他拒绝的机会，转身跑开前还不忘叮嘱一句，「记得不许吃！」  
  
  
  
在第一次略显(十分)尴尬的见面之后，Erik彻底通过向Emma旁敲侧击了解了Charles的几乎全部性格喜好，并暗自发誓下一次和Charles见面绝对会表现出应有的勇敢果决和飒爽英姿，对于Charles交际花的部分也会坦然接受并尽力和Charles的所有朋友们打好关系，绝不做胆小鬼！  
  
然后这些统统都没有实现，Charles的所有朋友就都快被Erik泛着杀气的眼神吓跑了，还有后来发生的‘我喜欢你身后的河’事件和‘我喜欢你怀里的樱桃’事件，尽管圣诞节Charles还给了Erik一个温暖的拥抱，但是这完全不足以掩盖Erik就是个胆小鬼的事实。  
  
  
  
「你真是刷新了我对窝囊这个词的定义，Erik。」  
  
Emma在Erik无可奈何前来求救并把所有事情经过讲清楚之后的一秒之内就冷笑出了声，并不给后者任何予以反驳的机会，直接一脚踹在了Erik的屁股上要把他赶走，这会儿的Erik倒是充分发挥了死皮赖脸的精神，硬是不走还摆出一副可怜兮兮的嘴脸。  
  
「你怎么不把这招对Charles试试？」Emma恨铁不成钢地训斥Erik，导致后者直接耷拉下了耳朵。  
  
Emma表示对此无力招架，叹了口气，「我看得出Charles也喜欢你，我很肯定。」  
  
Erik抬起头，眼睛突然亮了起来。  
  
「可这不够，Erik，你必须告诉他，迟疑会让你抱憾终身的。」Emma语重心长地说。  
  
  
  
Erik当然明白，可偏偏他也是个思想有些极端的笨蛋，他害怕Charles会拒绝，那他就连作为朋友站在Charles身边的资格都失去了。  
  
这样左右两难的想法折磨着Erik的神经，他漫无目的地行走在林间，企图寻找到什么能够激励他做出正确的决定。然而当他在花丛间再次面对Charles时，他最终还是退缩了，一向温柔的Charles也终于忍无可忍地发脾气了，他要求Erik改改‘说话大喘气’的坏习惯。  
  
天知道Erik自己多么极力地想要避免这一切的发生！可残忍的现实是，Erik正是导致这一切发生的罪魁祸首。  
  
当Charles扔着花向他说出再见时，Erik意识到这可能就会是最后一次听到Charles和他讲话了，他没想过这样的告别，这种再也不见般的告别。  
  
Erik觉得心痛得像被刺猬扎了针，是他搞砸了，彻底的，而他现在能做的只有尽快远离Charles，别再给他带来更多心烦。  
  
黑狼有气无力地回到狼穴匍匐在地，周围的一切失去了色彩，声音都变成了蚊子嗡嗡的忙音，黑夜里，Erik凝望着被云朵遮蔽了的星空，失去了月亮的孤狼，也丧失了嚎叫的意义。  
  
他似乎都能够想象到自己就会这样躺在这里等待一生惨淡的孤独终老，然后悔恨自己所做的一切，Erik睁着眼睛，直到迎来第二天太阳的升起，灼热的阳光灼烧着他的眼睛，刺痛得有点想流泪。  
  
「上帝，今天的太阳真刺眼。」  
  
Scott起得有点早，不知道什么时候已经坐在了Erik的身边，他不看向Erik，仿佛只是随意的打招呼。Erik没费力抬起头，眼睛撇向Scott短暂地对视了一下。  
  
「Erik，你觉得...Logan他是不是讨厌我？」Scott见Erik没反应，突然问出了口。  
  
Erik面对这奇怪的问题轻微地皱起了眉毛，用前脚支起自己坐好，「狼群的所有人都看得出来他很喜欢你，Scott，你怎么会这么想？」  
  
Scott听到回答了然地挑了挑眉，「看，这就是问题的关键。」  
  
Erik疑惑地看向他。  
  
Scott叹了口气，耐心地解释，「所有人都看得出来，可我还是会不相信，因为他从没和我真的谈过这个，而没谁敢凭空臆想别人的心思。」Erik想插嘴，Scott却没给他机会，「所以有一些事情它就是得说，Erik，你知道的，难道把话说出来会比失去Charles更让你难过吗？」  
  
可是我已经失去他了，Erik没勇气把这句话说出口，他低头悲伤地自责，「可就在昨天，他说了再见。」  
  
Scott感觉自己在跟木桩子讲话，只喘气不转弯的的那种，「那只是生气不代表什么的Erik，你看看Logan，他每天把我从早气到晚，我一直在叫他滚开。」  
  
「可他从来没听话离开过不是吗，所以我原谅他什么都不说。」  
  
「那不一样。」Erik愣是听不进去，「Charles不像你，他很少生气。」  
  
哦所以Erik是在间接表示Scott脾气很差是吗？  
  
Scott愤愤地皱起了鼻子还想再争辩两句，但他看见了远处的一棵树上Raven扑闪着翅膀打暗号的身影，Logan也起床了，正在那棵大树下伸着懒腰寻找他，所以他最后警告了一次黑狼，「再给你一次机会别再搞砸了！」就转身离开了。  
  
Erik简直一头雾水，完全没明白Scott说的意思，他再次趴下，大脑疯狂旋转着思考刚才那些对话的含义，直到Charles就像凭空出现那样叫他的名字，他几乎是条件反射地跳了起来。  
  
小豚鼠紧张地攥着双爪站着，Erik心里又惊喜又担心，惊喜Charles还愿意见他，担心Charles是来和他说绝交的而并非和好。  
  
「那个...我......我喜欢你——」  
  
啥？  
  
Erik的理智刹那间被Charles彻底粉碎，觉得自己都快因胸腔的剧烈跳动爆炸，他激动地前爪跳起，完全无视了Charles犹犹豫豫地好像话还没说完。  
  
「我也喜欢你！」  
  
太喜欢太喜欢。  
  
Erik的尾巴甩得乱七八糟，他没有把握机会踏出第一步，可Charles做到了，他爱的Charles，就这样站在他面前一脸惊讶的Charles，也许Scott说得就是这个，表达心意的威力，足够让人头晕目眩，比什么都弥足珍贵。  
  
他小心翼翼地屈下身体用前爪环绕住Charles，像是捧着世界上最宝贵的易碎品，控制不住地亲吻Charles圆滚滚的脑袋，倾诉着真心。  
  
  
  
Erik发誓愿用一生追溯此刻的幸福。  
  
  
  
「Erik。」  
  
熟悉的声音适时地出现在沉浸于回忆中的Erik耳边，他抬起头，Charles正微笑着走向他。  
  
Charles真的是世界上最神奇的存在，Erik想，他让自己觉得每次见到他都像是第一次，然后再次爱上他，却比昨天多爱一点，特别是从这个角度，树荫间隙的碎光打在豚鼠清澈蔚蓝的宝石上泛着光晕，Charles就像在Erik的整个世界里发光。  
  
Charles伸手摸向Erik毛绒绒的前爪,歪着脑袋看向Erik，Erik作为回应和恋人对视。  
  
「你在想什么，Erik？」Charles的蓝眼睛眨呀眨，把头靠向Erik低下的脑袋。  
  
「没什么Charles。」Erik轻轻吻向Charles湿湿圆圆的鼻尖。  
  
「可你笑得不像没什么，瞧瞧你露出的牙。」Charles亲昵地戳了戳Erik的腮帮子，黑狼没有回答只是乖顺地任豚鼠抚弄。  
  
「你来得比我还早呀，Erik，我已经提早出门了。」Charles好奇地把脑袋歪向一边，露出微笑。  
  
Erik收起了牙齿，倒是笑得有点腼腆。  
  
「不...我也刚到。」  
  
黑狼注视着他蓝色的绝世珍宝，他不是有意说谎，只是有一些事，Charles不用知道。  
  
比如，  
  
Erik到底有多么毫无保留地爱着他。  
  
-End-


End file.
